The Saints Are Coming
by HiMaboroshi
Summary: Un recueil d'OS Drarry. C'est pour toi, Onirybrius, mon petit ange.
1. Avant-Propos

Bonjour la compagnie !

HiMaboroshi est de retour ! Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Non, je plaisante, je crois que je ne suis pas méchante. Voilà, je suis encore en train d'écrire le chapitre 2 de La Rose au Coeur, je suis désolée de faire attendre mes potentiels lecteurs... Mais c'est comme ça !

Comment allez-vous en cette agréable fin du monde ? Perso, les extraterrestres ont recouvert ma maison de peinture jaune et de points verts, et m'ont dit : "IHUFHUEO%H. DracoIHOUDCEHUGHarryUGOUFGEZ UGD. Now." J'ai pas compris grand-chose, en fait. Vous croyez que je devrais leur faire lire des Drarry pour les calmer ? Je sais pas s'ils savent lire le Français donc... On verra bien ! Si vous avez pas de nouvelles, c'est que je me suis faite bouffer. Mouahahaha.

Bref, bienvenuuue ! Dans The Saints Are Coming, je vais poster tout un tas de petites OS Drarry que j'ai écrites rien que pour vous. Et aussi à cause d'Onirybrius qui m'a inspirée, vu qu'elle en écrit plein aussi. Elle abuse j'vous dis ! Comment ça, je les poste avant tout pour elle ? C'est pas vrai, d'abord T.T Et donc, je disais... Je sais plus, ça y est. En plus, savez', elle est en contrôle de Maths, là :( La pauvre. Moi j'suis tranquille chez moi en train d'écrire de la merde, un truc bizarre sur ma tempe et un machin vert -pardon, pardon-, heum, un extraterrestre -il me dit qu'il s'appelle Sergi-, donc Sergi à côté de moi. (sauvez-moi !)

Et donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser vos avis !

Je réponds à toutes les reviews. (Même si j'en ai pas beaucoup :P)

HiMaboroshi.


	2. Nous aurions pu nous aimer, Harry

NOUS AURIONS PU NOUS AIMER, HARRY...

_Après la guerre, Harry et Draco refont leur Septième année à Poudlard. Draco fait le point sur ce qu'il ressent..._

* * *

J'ai toujours dit, affirmé, approuvé, haut et fort, que je détestais Harry Potter. Le Saint Potter. Je me suis acharné à lui pourrir la vie tout au long de notre scolarité. Pour le détruire. Non, ça, c'est seulement ce que tout le monde pense, et ce que je crie à tous. Mais, la vérité, c'est que c'est tout le contraire. Qui aurait pu le deviner, de toute façon ? La vérité, c'est que me battre avec lui est la seule manière d'être proche de lui, d'une quelconque manière. Sa haine est le seul sentiment qu'il éprouvera jamais pour moi. Comme si le Saint Potter allait pouvoir m'aimer un jour. Je le sais, et je crois que je m'y suis fait.

Je te regarde, tu es là, étendu dans l'herbe fraiche en ce beau matin de Mars. Tu as tes bras repliés sous ta nuque et tu regardes les rayons du soleil qui filtrent les feuilles vertes de l'arbre sous lequel tu es allongé. La brise souffle légèrement, tu frissonnes. Tu enfiles ta cape. Tu peux être si chétif. C'est dingue qu'un être comme toi ait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu es encore plus mûr qu'avant, maintenant. Plus froid et plus distant aussi. Je me souviens de ton sourire insouciant, avant. Quand tu riais avec tes amis. Je ne te vois plus avec, d'ailleurs. Ni avec la rouquine. Je crois même qu'en vérité, tu ne vois plus vraiment personne. J'ai aperçu dans tes yeux verts une chose qu'il n'y avait pas avant, et qu'il n'y aurait jamais dû avoir : du désespoir. Comment te sens-tu, Harry ? Pourquoi es-tu si étrange depuis près d'un an ?

Ce matin, tes fans ne sont pas là. A partir du moment où le monde magique a su que tu venais faire ta Septième Année à Poudlard, parce que tu l'avais ratée pour te battre contre Voldemort, les médias et les collégiens ont été pris d'une euphorie indescriptible. McGonagall empêche les journalistes de rentrer et de t'importuner. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse cependant pas repousser cet attroupement constant de filles autour de toi. C'est dingue, ça aussi. Pourquoi te suivent-elles partout en gloussant ? Parce que tu t'es battu contre une personne terriblement dangereuse ? Elles te considèrent comme leur héro, mais elles ne te connaissent pas. Tu leur souris, un sourire tellement faux. A côté, même les prédictions de Trelawney sont vraies ! Et puis, à ce moment, elles sont heureuses, elles s'en vont en jubilant. Ce qu'elles peuvent être pathétiques…

Je vois bien que tu n'es pas joyeux, Harry. A ce propos, pourquoi ? Tu es entouré de gens que tu aimes, pourtant. Tu as perdu beaucoup de monde, c'est vrai… Mais je doute que cela soit pour ça. Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley se sont mis en couple, j'ai vu. Je pensais qu'après ça, tu passerais largement après, mais on dirait que votre lien est resté un peu le même qu'avant. Exception faite que vous ne restez presque plus ensemble. Quelques fois, je vous vois, assis sur les marches, devant le château. Ta tête posée sur l'épaule de Granger, le bras de Weasley autour de sa taille, et ton regard vide et triste. Ils sont encore là pour te soutenir, et je suis heureux de cela. Je ne suis pas là pour toi, physiquement, mais sache que par la pensée, je t'accompagnerai toujours. J'aimerais tant savoir ce qui te tracasse.

C'est étrange que tes groupies ne soient pas cachées derrière le tronc d'arbre. Oh, je ne suis pas derrière, mais on les entend tellement qu'il est impossible de se tromper. Je ne me plains cependant pas du fait qu'elles t'aient oublié, l'espace d'une matinée.

Il est si tôt. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il n'y a personne dehors, nous sommes samedi. Après une semaine intensive de cours, tout le monde dormait. Pas moi. Moi, je suis là, à te regarder, assis contre un arbre, non loin de toi. D'où je suis – à quelques mètres seulement – je peux voir que ton visage est moins sombre que d'habitude. Tu es un peu pâle, je trouve. On te croirait malade, depuis quelques temps. Tu n'as de cesse de rater des cours, tu respires mal, quelques fois, tu te tiens la poitrine en ayant l'air de souffrir. Qu'as-tu ? Je voudrais tellement le savoir. Tu m'inquiètes.

Harry, quand je t'ai vu dans la Salle sur Demande, je devais te tuer. Comme si j'avais pu le faire…

«** Vas-y, Draco. Ne te dégonfle pas !** murmurait Crabbe avec véhémence, à côté de moi, alors que j'avais ma baguette pointée sur toi. Prêt à te tuer.

- **Je vais le faire**, j'ai répliqué d'une voix tremblante.

- **Qu'attends-tu, Draco ?** Tu as dit d'une voix douce. C'était la première fois que tu m'appelais par mon prénom et que c'était d'une manière si calme… »

Tu n'as pas bougé. J'ai cru un instant que tu voulais vraiment que je te tue. Je n'ai jamais autant bénis Granger et Weasley d'être arrivés et de m'avoir désarmé, à ce moment-là. Tu es parti ensuite. Moi, je tremblais de la tête aux pieds. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, ce jour-là. Tellement peur que tu meures. Toi qui mérite tant de vivre, Harry…

Tu esquisses un faible sourire. Le seul que tu es capable de faire, maintenant. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi peu sourire. Si seulement j'étais celui qui te le redonnait. D'ailleurs, je ne t'inspire plus rien, désormais. Un peu de colère ou d'agacement, quelques fois, mais je n'ai plus ta haine. Elle me faisait pourtant tellement de bien… A croire que je n'existe plus vraiment.

Tu tournes soudainement la tête vers moi et tu me lances un regard perplexe et surpris. Tu te redresses et tu me souris légèrement. Qu'est-ce qui te prend, voyons ? Tu te montres faible face à ton ennemi ! Pourquoi te lèves-tu ? Tu étais si bien, allongé dans l'herbe… Mais tu te diriges vers moi, et je suis hébété. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de recomposer mon visage ironique que j'arbore toujours en ta présence, tu m'as pris par surprise. Voilà que tu t'assois à côté de moi… Tu es là, tu regardes droit devant toi, toujours avec ce petit sourire. Je déglutis.

« **Il fait beau, aujourd'hui.** »

Tu as dit ça d'une voix tellement calme. Tu regardes l'horizon et tu sembles hypnotisé. Tu me dis qu'il fait beau, comme si c'était normal, comme si nous étions amis. Tu me dis qu'il fait beau à moi, ton ennemi. Tu m'as souri, à moi, ton ennemi. Pourtant, je ne peux prendre une mauvaise et dure, alors je parle aussi calmement que toi :

« **Oui, c'est bien le premier jour de Mars où il ne pleut pas. **»

Tu te tournes vers moi, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, puis tu finis par rougir, et je dois dire que j'adore vraiment ça. Dire qu'en plus, c'est moi qui teinte tes joues pâle de ce rouge si beau sur toi…

Tu souris et tournes à nouveau la tête vers le ciel. Je n'ose pas regarder dans ta direction, mais du coin de l'œil, je vois ta silhouette disparaître et le froissement de ta chemise m'indique que tu viens de t'allonger. J'ose un regard vers toi, mais tu ne me vois pas tu es obnubilé par l'arbre au-dessus de nous. Je sais pourquoi tu l'aimes autant, je reconnais que les rayons qui caressent ton visage sont si doux. Je comprends à quel point tu peux aimer sentir leur douce chaleur. Tu as l'air d'apprécier, car tu fermes les yeux. Je n'ai pas envie de rompre la quiétude qui nous entoure. Je n'ai pas envie de lancer une remarque cinglante et gâcher le silence si doux qui prend possession de nos êtres. Tu es silencieux, et je le suis aussi.

«** Est-ce que j'ai le droit de t'appeler Draco ?** tu demandes en ouvrant soudainement les yeux, me faisant sursauter.

- ** J'imagine que oui.** »

Tu souris, encore. Est-ce que le simple fait de m'appeler Draco te réjouit à ce point ?

«** Je ne te vois jamais là, d'habitude**, tu continues.

- ** Parce que d'habitude, il pleut, je te signale.** »

Tu hausses les épaules, peu touché par mon ton ironique. C'est ce qui, en général, me met hors de moi. Mais tu es si beau, à côté de moi, que je ne peux me mettre en colère contre toi.

«** Je viens même quand il pleut, moi. Je ne supporte pas trop d'être en intérieur.**

- **Pas comme avant, n'est-ce pas ?** je demande, d'un ton calme.

- **Oui.**

**- Tu n'es plus le même. **»

Tu ris. Ce son si mélodieux que je n'ai pas entendu depuis si longtemps. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur se réchauffe.

« **Tu me détestes, Draco ?** »

Ta demande est prononcée d'un ton si bas, que je suis tenté de faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu. Le vent fait voler tes cheveux et les miens aussi. Pourtant, tu ne bouges pas, tu regardes les feuilles, encore et toujours, alors que moi, mes yeux sont rivés sur l'horizon.

« **Je te détestais. Harry. **»

Prononcer ton prénom me donne des frissons, et je ne sais même pas si j'ai le droit de t'appeler ainsi. Mais tu ne dis rien, tu te contentes de refermer les yeux, comme serein.

« **Alors, je n'ai enfin plus d'ennemi.**

- **C'était tout ce que tu voulais en me parlant, alors ?** »

Je crois que ma voix a tremblé. J'espère que tu as mis ça sur le compte du froid qui nous engourdit. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçu. Mais tu te redresses sur tes coudes, et tu me fixes, les sourcils froncés.

« **Comment ça ?**

**- Rien. Je pensais juste que tu voulais simplement me parler, comme ça.**

**- Je vois. Eh bien, c'est le cas. Avec Ron et Hermione, tu es la seule personne à laquelle j'ai envie de parler, ces derniers temps. C'est étrange, pas vrai ?** »

Tu me poses la question comme si nous étions amis.

« **Ma foi. Moi, je veux bien te parler, tu sais.**

**- Ca me fait plaisir, dans ce cas.** »

Comme j'aime te voir sourire.

« **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** je ne peux m'empêcher de te demander, alors que tu deviens pensif.

- ** Je ne sais pas**, est ta seule réponse.

- **Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider, tu sais… Ça me rend triste de te voir comme ça.**

**- Tu dis ça comme si nous étions amis.**

**- Nous aurions pu nous aimer, Harry.** »

* * *

Oui, ça finit comme ça, oui, c'était prévu. x) Je ne trouve pas que cela fait baclé, en tout cas, ça ne l'est pas !

J'espère que ça vous a plus, et si c'est le cas, ça ne me dérange pas que vous me le disiez ;P

Si quelqu'un souhaite écrire une suite ou en faire une fiction, je suis ouverte à toute proposition ! :).

_HiMaboroshi_.


	3. Let Yourself Go !

LET YOURSELF GO.

_La guerre contre Voldemort est terminée depuis 19 ans et Draco établit un un bilan de sa vie depuis qu'il a rencontré Harry Potter. _

* * *

« **Allez, Scorpius, dépêche-toi ou nous risquons d'être en retard** », murmura Draco au jeune garçon âgé de onze ans et qui avait les cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de son père.

Avec un rire joyeux, Scorpius alla chercher son manteau dans le placard et revint auprès de ses parents qui l'attendaient sur le perron. Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent à la gare de King's Cross afin que leur enfant prenne le train en direction de Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie. Poudlard... Pensif, Draco se demandait comment allait se dérouler le moment où il les reverrait tous, ses anciens camarades, ceux qu'il avait fuis comme un lâche alors qu'il croyait que la guerre était perdue. Ils allaient probablement le regarder d'un air méprisant, comme lui auparavant. Peut-être même allaient-ils lui cracher dessus ?

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le quai 9¾, Draco sentit son son estomac se nouer et il regarda autour de lui, serrant la main de son fils comme pour se donner une contenance. Et il les vit, tous. Ceux qui n'étaient pas morts, évidemment. A son grand étonnement, personne ne le remarqua. Ni Blaise Zabini, son ancien meilleur ami, ni Pansy Parkinson, celle à qui il avait été d'abord promis. Mais cette indifférence fut de courte durée, comme s'en était douté Draco.

Des cheveux de jais en bataille, deux yeux verts lumineux, une paire de lunettes rondes, un costume bleu marine et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, cela ne pouvait être qu'Harry Potter. Son apparition fit remonter en Draco des réflexions qu'il aurait jusqu'alors préféré oublier. Comment pouvait-il concevoir que cet homme ait pu représenter pour lui autre chose que son rival pur et simple, son meilleur ennemi ? Il faut dire que Père lui avait toujours appris à le détester. Il le lui scandait comme une affreuse litanie, chaque jour, depuis qu'il était enfant.

Pourtant, lors de sa première année à Poudlard, il avait voulu défier son père et vérifier qu'Harry Potter était bien une vermine répugnante qui ne méritait rien que le mépris et la haine des autres. Mais il dut avouer que son père avait raison, lorsque le jeune homme avait refusé sa main tendue. On ne refusait pas la main d'un Malfoy ! Cela avait été le début de tout. De toute la haine à l'encontre de ce Potter qui n'avait plus de parents. Aussi, Draco avait tout simplement décidé de lui pourrir la vie, et il faut dire que l'autre aussi avait du répondant. Et cela lui plaisait énormément. Son jeu « te pourrir la vie » était des plus amusants, et ce jusqu'en Cinquième année. A partir de là, les choses s'étaient gâtées.

Il détestait que Potter le suive partout, se permette de mettre le nez dans ses affaires alors que lui était en proie au désespoir. Car non, Draco n'avait jamais voulu tuer personne, et encore moins son directeur d'école. Il ne se sentait plus comme avant, il était faible, il ne voulait pas et n'avait jamais voulu de cette guerre destructrice.

Et puis, il l'avait sauvé. Après des mois d'absence, Harry Potter l'avait sauvé, lui, Draco Malfoy, celui qui lui avait pourri la vie durant toute sa scolarité. Il l'avait sauvé sans se poser de question, il l'avait sauvé au péril de sa vie. Dès lors, son regard sur lui avait changer. Il arrivait à déceler le héros qui sommeillait en son ancien rival, et il avait mis sa fierté de côté pour rejoindre le côté d'Harry Potter et de l'Ordre du Phénix. Non, en fin de compte, Draco n'avait jamais été un « vrai méchant » pur et dur. Ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était être en paix. Il avait toujours désiré sa liberté, être libre de ses choix et maître de ses pensées, ce qu'il n'avait jamais été. Il avait plutôt été élevé dans la haine d'autrui, l'irrespect de ce qui l'entourait et le pouvoir.

Désormais, il regardait Harry Potter d'un autre œil. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait agit comme un gamin, de manière puérile, en somme. Il ne détestait plus vraiment le monde dans lequel il vivait, il travaillait chaque jour sur lui-même et sur la réputation que lui avait laissé son défunt père. Il n'était pas parfait, mais il était mieux qu'avant.

Il vit Harry Potter lui adresser un sourire - et pas compatissant, ni triste ! - et le blond le lui rendit. Il était heureux, heureux qu'au moins quelqu'un ne le juge pas (ou plus), heureux de changer. Oh, mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais...

* * *

Bonjour, bonjour !

Alors, Let Yourself Go. Titre de Green Day x) Je trouvais qu'il allait bien avec, maintenant, si vous avez mieux, faites-moi vos propositions !

En fait, c'est mon écrit d'Invention de mon Bac Blanc de L. Ahaha, je suis malade. Le sujet c'était un truc comme : "écrivez la dernière page d'un roman que vous avez aime et/ou étudié, dans laquelle le personnage dressera un bilan de sa vie." Biiih, moi un roman que j'aime, j'ai pas hésité ! J'ai été un peu audacieuse avec mes petits sous-entendus, mais je m'en fous, l'homosexualité dans ce texte reste à prouver ! :P J'étais inspirée pour les Drarry, ma foi, pas pour le reste x) Alors tant pis ! J'ai été pénalisée parce que, soi-disant, c'est pas une oeuvre littéraire, j'vous en foutrais, moi j'étais dégoutée. Maiiiis, j'ai eu 11 sur 16. Ca va, non ? Il parait que c'était trop court. Mais booon, moi, une dernière page de roman, hein, c'est pas long, quoi... Bref !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! ;)


	4. In the Silence of your Voice

IN THE SILENCE OF YOUR VOICE...

_Quand Draco, suite à un accident, tombe dans le coma. Il entend alors ses amis lui parler... Mais pas qu'eux..._

* * *

Quelqu'un s'installa dans un fauteuil à côté de son lit. Blaise ? Théo ? Pansy ? Il y eut un silence. Personne ne parla, et le blond ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'était attendre, allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital. D'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Quelques jours ? Des semaines ? Des mois ? Peut-être même des années... Tout le monde devait savoir, sauf lui. Tous les jours, il entendait le raclement de la chaise située à sa gauche, et quelqu'un lui parlait. Draco entendait tout, comprenait tout. Il savait qu'il manquait à ses amis, mais il ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'est les écouter et ne rien dire.

Une main froide toucha son bras et une voix d'homme se fit entendre.

« _Salut... C'est la première fois que je viens réellement te rendre visite, tu sais. Je suis rentré et je suis ressorti illico, la semaine dernière._ - l'homme se racla la gorge - _En fait, je ne sais pas tellement quoi dire... Ou peut-être que ça viendra. Je ne serais pas venu maintenant si l'infirmière n'avait pas dit quelque chose qui m'a décidé. J'ai... j'avais si peur de te voir ainsi, couché dans un lit d'hôpital, encore plus pâle que d'habitude... Hm. Les médecins m'ont dit que tu avais probablement perdu une partie de ta mémoire. Alors je me suis dit que je devrais venir te parler, te raconter un peu ta vie, ces dernières années._

«_ Nous sommes le lundi 24 Août 1996. Tu es ici depuis trois mois. Tu t'appelles - si jamais tu ne t'en souviens plus - Draco Malfoy et tu as vingt-sept ans. Tu travailles en tant que potionniste. Tu te rendais à ton travail, tu as traversé un passage piéton, dans le Londres Moldu, et tu t'es fait renverser par une voiture._ - il baisse la voix - _J'ai toujours détesté ces trucs..._ - d'un ton plus fort - _Mh, et donc, tu es ici. Blaise Zabini, ton meilleur ami, est venu te voir avec son futur mari et également ton ami, Théodore Nott. Vous étiez ensemble à Poudlard, à Serpentard. Tu dois le savoir, mais je te le dis quand même. Moi, je suis Harry, Harry Potter. Ton... mari. Nous étions aussi ensemble à Poudlard, j'étais à Gryffondor, et nous étions ennemis. Il y a eu la guerre contre Voldemort, un puissant sorcier et après que je l'aie vaincu, tu es venu me voir. C'était seulement quelques jours après, j'étais encore complètement sonné, tu m'as attrapé dans un couloir du château, et tu m'as dit exactement : "Harry, ça fait trois ans que je suis amoureux de toi. Je te veux, tu me rends complètement dingue.". Puis, tu es parti sans attendre de réponse. En un sens, ça tombait bien car je ne savais pas quoi te dire. On ne s'est plus vus jusqu'à notre rentrée en dernière année, soit quatre mois plus tard. Tu m'ignorais. Et moi aussi, parce que je n'étais pas amoureux de toi... J'en ai parlé à Hermione Granger, ma meilleure amie, et elle m'a dit de faire un effort, de te laisser une chance. Nous avons discuté et avons décidé d'être au moins amis._

«_ Au début, je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais fait ça. Tu me tapais littéralement sur le système. Toi et tes petites manies d'aristocrates._ - Harry étouffa ce qui semblait être un petit rire - _Et puis, j'ai finalement réussi à m'amuser de ça. J'ai appris à te connaître, à te taquiner. On passait de plus en plus de temps ensemble, au grand désarrois de tout le monde ! Ah, si tu te souvenais de leurs têtes... Je me moquais de tes petites manies, et toi tu te contentais de sourire. Tu t'amusais à m'embêter et tu m'as dit plus tard que je t'attendrissais quand je te faisais la tête. C'était drôle._ »

Il y eut une pause, comme si Harry se souvenait. Draco n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer à côté de lui, les yeux perdus dans le vide et un sourire aux lèvres.

« _Enfin, on s'est rapprochés. De plus en plus. On se prenait dans nos bras pour un rien, on se consolait mutuellement. Tout était un prétexte pour toucher l'autre. Ton contact a commencé à m'électriser. Et j'étais de plus en plus dépendant de toi. De tes yeux gris, de ta voix, de ton visage, de ton souffle. Je voulais tomber amoureux de toi, parce que je voyais que ça te faisait du mal. Alors, quand je l'ai senti arriver, j'ai tout fait pour ne pas le réfuter... J'ai accepté sans broncher, parce que c'était ce que je voulais. La première fois qu'on s'est embrassé, n'était pas très romantique, je dirais même que c'était presque involontaire. D'ailleurs, tu as piqué une crise pas longtemps après en me disant qu'un premier baiser devait être unique, romantique, calculé, et j'en passe. Je t'ai fait taire d'un autre baiser. Tous ont été suivis par d'autres._

« _A la fin de l'année, on a aménagé ensemble dans un petit appartement. Tes parents s'y sont opposés, enfin, surtout ton père. Mais ta mère a réussi à lui faire entendre raison. On a essuyé grand nombre de disputes, mais nous en sommes ressortis toujours plus forts et plus amoureux. Après sept ans de vie commune, le 28 Août 1993, tu m'as demandé en mariage. Ta déclaration était parfaite. Nous nous sommes mariés un an plus tard, jour pour jour. Dans quatre jours, ce sera notre anniversaire de mariage..._ - sa voix se brisa - _Et j'aimerais tant que tu sois là, qu'enfin tu te réveilles... Tu me manques horriblement. Quand je me réveille, la place à côté de moi est vide et froide. La maison aussi me semble vide, sans toi. Je travaille peut-être un peu trop, des fois je dors même au bureau, parce que j'ai peur de rentrer et de m'apercevoir que tu n'es plus là. Alors, s'il-te-plaît, Draco... reviens..._ »

La voix s'était presque totalement tue, et il semblait sangloter. Ce que lui avait raconté Harry l'avait profondément touché et il s'était parfaitement approprié les sentiments. Il ressentait un étrange pincement au cœur et ce besoin de prendre l'homme à ses côtés dans ses bras. Il voulait, plus que jamais, se réveiller et ouvrir les yeux.

« _Je me suis encore laissé aller, je m'étais pourtant juré de ne pas pleurer._ - rire nerveux - _Je vais te laisser te reposer. Je t'aime._ »

Draco sentit une légère pression sur son front et il devina que c'était Harry qui avait posé ses lèvres dessus. S'il avait été réveillé, il se dit qu'il aurait certainement fermé les yeux paresseusement sous le doux baiser, histoire de savourer le moment. Il passa des heures à ressasser ce que lui avait dit Harry, et ses souvenirs lui revenaient peu à peu. Celui-ci n'était toujours pas revenu, et cela fit énormément de peine à Draco. Le temps passait, et personne ne venait le voir. Il n'entendait rien d'autre que les voix des infirmières qui s'occupaient de lui. La détresse s'emparait de lui au fur et à mesure. Aussi, un jour, il lâcha prise, il abandonna l'espoir qu'on vienne le voir. Qu'Harry vienne le voir. _Oh, Harry, bien sûr que je t'aimais, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement..._

oO-HPDM-Oo

Le 02 Septembre 1996, sur la tombe de Draco Malfoy, on retrouva une lettre, brève, écrite d'une calligraphie soignée :

« **Draco, mon cher amour,**

**Tu n'as pas attendu que je revienne, tu es parti. Tu m'as laissé seul, en ce 28 Août 1996. La vie t'a quitté, en même temps que la tienne. Ce n'est qu'ironie, que tu sois parti le jour de notre anniversaire de mariage. Tu ne seras plus seul longtemps, bel ange, je te rejoins après ces quelques mots. Je t'aime comme un fou, et nous serons bientôt ensemble pour que je te le dise de vive voix. Ensemble même dans la mort.**

**A mon ange, sans qui mon coeur se meurt.**

**Harry.** »

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir :)

_HiMaboroshi_.

Bonne année !


	5. Joyeux Noël, Harry

JOYEUX NOËL, HARRY.

_Quand Blaise, Théo et Draco se lancent des gages, ça peut devenir embarassant...  
_

* * *

**En deux chapitres.  
**

* * *

« _Quoi ! Non mais t'es pas un peu malade, Zabini ?!_ S'exclama Draco Malfoy en se levant précipitamment. »

Ce qui fit qu'il se cogna la tête contre la monture du lit, le faisant grimacer. Il se massa le front. Blaise, Théo et Draco étaient tous les trois dans la chambre privée de Préfet-En-Chef du blond et s'amusaient à se lancer des gages. Draco venait d'en perdre un, et Blaise venait de lui dire une chose comme : « Tu vas au bal avec Potter ». Ce qui, il est évident, avait eu le don de choquer Draco au plus profond de son être. Déjà, l'associer, lui, à Potter, était un crime contre l'humanité qui devrait être puni à perpétuité dans la prison d'Azkaban. Enfin, annoncer ça avec le mot « bal » était susceptible d'être tué pour cela, et ce, par Draco lui-même. Aussi, il fusillait du regard de la-mort-qui-tue à la Malfoy, ses deux meilleurs amis.

« _T'es obligé, Draco ! De plus, si tu ne le fais, tu seras obligé d'embrasser sur la ventouse un Scroutt à Pétard._

- _Je crois que tu es complètement dérangé, mon pauvre Blaise_, marmonna le blond. »

Ledit Blaise ricana d'un air mauvais. Théo et lui le regardaient maintenant de manière fixe et Draco les soupçonna.

« _Ok, dites-moi pourquoi je devrais me suicider,_ lâcha-t-il en plissant les yeux.

- _Allons, ce n'est pas la mort, va !_ s'exclama Théo en retenant son éclat de rire.

- _Alors premièrement, tu dois le considérer comme ton rencard, c'est-à-dire que tu vas rester avec lui toute la soirée, et que tu ne danseras avec personne d'autre._

_- Tu fais vraiment chier, toi, j'avais prévu de danser avec Anthony, moi_, grogna le blond.

- _Comme tu deviens grossier_, ricana Théo. _Ensuite, tu devras le raccompagner jusqu'à sa salle commune. Bon, enfin, si vous voulez, faire tu sais quoi… T'as compris, te gêne pas !_ »

Et le couple éclata de rire. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas de Draco qui fulminait devant ce stupide coup monté. Aussi, très énervé, il les attrapa tous les deux et les jeta dehors en criant :

« _C'est ça, je vous laisse faire vos cochonneries ailleurs !_ »

Et il ferma la porte en la claquant, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre Blaise s'écrier en riant comme un fou : « _c'est ça, dis plutôt que t'es tellement excité par la perspective de coucher avec que tu bandes comme un malade, et que tu voudrais te soulager tranquillement !_ ». Draco soupira et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Il pencha sa tête vers ses pieds, enfin, surtout sur une partie de son anatomie très précieuse et dit à voix basse :

« _Tu te rends compte qu'à cause de toi et de ta foutue sensibilité au cul du balafré, je viens de me ridiculiser ?_ »

Conscient qu'il parlait tout seul, il se pinça légèrement et déboutonna rapidement sa chemise ainsi que son pantalon. Il serra les dents quand son boxer se frotta à son érection devenue douloureuse et se dépêcha de faire couler l'eau dans sa douche. Il se plaça alors dessous et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il put enfin prendre en main son sexe tendu. Alors, il pensa à Potter. A son cul qui avait l'air si parfait, moulé dans ses jeans. A son déhanchement quand il passait devant lui – Draco était sûr qu'il le faisait exprès, l'enfoiré ! Il commença un rapide va-et-vient en poussant un gémissement de plaisir. Tout en continuant à se masturber, il se mordait la lèvre. Même s'il savait que personne ne viendrait le déranger, il voulait éviter de prendre le risque en retenant ses râles de plaisir que seul Potter arrivait à lui arracher en n'étant pas là. Il se demanda ce qu'il aurait bien pu lui faire s'il avait été là, lui aussi, dans la douche, aussi nu que Draco et sa verge tout autant tendue.

«_ Putain, Potter…_ »

Appuyé contre le carrelage froid, il accéléra ses mouvements jusqu'à jouir dans un gémissement bruyant. Haletant, il attrapa le pommeau de douche et rinça son corps qu'il aimait qualifier de parfait. Personne ne l'avait jamais approuvé, mais après tout, c'était un Malfoy, alors c'était tout à fait normal. Après avoir pris une douche un peu plus banale - même si tout ce que fait un Malfoy est loin d'être ordinaire - il sortit et s'enveloppa d'une serviette blanche. Le blond se regarda ensuite dans le miroir, s'observant sous toutes les coutures avec un regard provocateur, comme s'il essayait de se séduire lui-même. Il s'habilla enfin avec l'uniforme de Poudlard, s'ajustant minutieusement devant son miroir sur pied, épingla son insigne de Préfet-En-Chef, attrapa son sac de cours et sortit de sa chambre privée.

C'était maintenant le début de l'après-midi, les septième années n'avaient pas eu cours pendant les deux premières heures, c'est pourquoi ils avaient décidé de se détendre un peu avant de retourner en cours. Oui, prendre trois douches par jour était habituel pour Draco, et il assumait parfaitement. Comme tout ce qu'il faisait, à quelques exceptions près, bien sûr... Ainsi, il se dirigeait vers son double cours de métamorphoses, que les Serpentard avaient en commun avec les Gryffondor. Comme à son habitude, il arriva pile à l'heure, au moment où le Professeur McGonagall ouvrait la porte à ses élèves. Il s'installa donc au troisième rang, seul, puisque Blaise et Théo n'étaient toujours pas là... Draco soupira : ces deux-là ne seraient jamais à l'heure.

Le cours débuta et quelques minutes après, alors que le professeur donnait les consignes, deux élèves firent irruption dans la salle, essoufflés, mais ce n'étaient pas Blaise et Théo, mais Potter et Weasley. Cela agaça le blond.

« _Merci de nous honorer de votre présence, Messieurs. Cinq points en moins à Gryffondor pour votre manque de ponctualité._ » cingla McGonagall, et Draco ricana discrètement.

Mais alors que les deux retardataires se dirigeaient vers le fond de la classe, la vieille femme reprit : « Non, non. Monsieur Weasley, mettez-vous à côté de Miss Parkinson, et vous, Monsieur Potter, à côté de Monsieur Malfoy. Et je ne tolèrerai aucune objection, Potter, est-ce clair ? » finit-elle en lançant un regard appuyé audit Potter qui s'avançait vers le bureau de Draco en traînant des pieds. Il marmonna un vague « Oui, Professeur. » avant de poser lourdement son sac sur la table, renversant au passage l'encrier du blond et se renversant ainsi sur le parchemin vierge, ce qui lui valut un regard plus que noir.

Harry haussa les épaules et s'assit à ses côtés sans rien dire. Il sortit ses affaires sur la table et commença à prendre des notes. A sa droite, Draco manqua de s'étouffer en avalant sa salive. Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard à son voisin sans que celui-ci ne le voie. Il salua son manque de chance en marmonnant silencieusement dans sa barbe. Pourquoi, par Merlin, fallait-il que Poter se retrouve à place de Blaise ? A cause de cela, il risquait de perdre contenance ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il le regarde. Non, non et non. Bon sang de dragon, pourquoi il se mordillait la lèvre quand il relevait la tête pour regarder le tableau noir ? Contre son gré, Draco remarqua également que lorsqu'il réfléchissait, le brun suçotait légèrement sa plume d'aigle.

«_ Tu connais la composition du sang de dragon, toi ?_ »

Non mais qui avait pu poser une question aussi stupide ? Ça devait être au moins Potter. Sauf que ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougé... «_ Bah, très probablement un Gryffondor. Personne n'est aussi stupide qu'eux pour ne pas connaître la composition du sang de dragon._ ». La tête d'Harry se tourna vers lui, avec cet air étonné et innocent qui faisait rougir Draco.

« _Tu ne la connais pas ?_ »

Comment ça ? Oh non, par pitié, que ça ne soit pas ce qu'il pensait.

«_ Bien sûr que si, pour qui me prends-tu ?_

_- Pour le mec qui vient de me poser la question._

_- Je... Oui, c'était pour te tester, qu'est-ce que tu crois, se rattrapa-t-il avec un air suffisant, fier d'avoir rattrapé son coup._

_- Ok._ »

Draco en fut outré. En général, Potter répondait à ses piques par d'autres, mais ne le laissait jamais comme cela ! Vexé, il décida de ne pas lui adresser la parole de toute l'heure. Même si, en y réfléchissant bien, il se doutait que Harry n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Ca n'aurait rien d'étonnant, en fait.

Fort de sa résolution, il travailla pendant les deux heures de cours sans même jeter un coup d'oeil à son voisin qui en fit de même. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il rangea ses affaires plus vite que d'habitude, alors que Potter prenait tout son temps. Draco décida de l'attendre et s'adossa au mur à côté de la porte. Lorsque Harry apparut, passant devant lui sans lui adresser un regard, il voulut agir :

« _Hé, Potter !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?_ répondit le brun d'une voix lasse, sans se retourner. Aussi, Draco fut obligé de le suivre.

-_ Je voulais te demander... Est-ce que tu... est-ce que tu veux bien que je t'invite au bal de Noël ?_

Pourquoi, Merlin, avait-il bégayé !

Cela eut le don de le faire s'arrêter net, regardant son vis-à-vis de manière choquée.

- _Tu... Quoi ?_

_- Ne me fais pas le répéter. Tu veux ou pas ? Non, attends, je ne te laisse pas le choix._

Harry haussa les épaules.

- _De toute façon, je t'aurais dit oui._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je plaisante, ça va._

_- Bon, alors je t'attendrai devant la Grande Salle, samedi. Et tâche d'être présentable, le binoclard. A plus !_ »

* * *

Voilà, voilà, pour cette première partie ! Je vous mets la suite dès que je le peux, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :)

HiMaboroshi.


	6. L'amour, ça fait putain de mal

L'AMOUR, CA FAIT PUTAIN DE MAL.

_Draco a été condamné au baiser du Détraqueur pour avoir été un partisan de Voldemort. _

* * *

J'ai tout fait pour le sauver. Alors, arrêtez. _Arrêtez_ de me dire que tout va bien. Parce que tout va mal. Ça n'ira _plus jamais_ bien. Avant, je pouvais vivre en me disant qu'il était toujours vivant, mais putain il n'est plus là ! Comment voulez-vous que cela aille ? Vous êtes tous égoïstes, à penser à votre pauvre petite vie tranquille, sans vous soucier d'autre chose. Moi, je n'avais besoin que de lui pour vivre. Rien de plus. Je n'avais besoin que de ce sourire qu'il réservait à son meilleur ami. De ses yeux haineux qui me scrutaient, et de ses insultes qui me déchiraient le cœur._ Putain_, je l'ai vu crever sous mes yeux et je n'ai rien pu faire. J'aurais voulu brûler en enfer. Pour pouvoir me souvenir de ce que tu représentais pour moi, et ne jamais oublier à quel point j'ai pu être incapable de te sauver, toi, mon ange blond. Souffrir toute une éternité sans jamais mourir et me rappeler tes piques lancinantes qui me crevaient le cœur. Je me souviens de la seule fois où nous avons été proches, toi et moi, alors que nous avions un peu bu, lors de la soirée d'Halloween. Le seul soir où tu m'as parlé comme à un ami, un égal... Ce soir où tu m'as supplié de tuer Voldemort, parce que tu en avais assez de vivre dans la peur de mourir ou de voir quelqu'un que tu aimais succomber. C'est à ce moment-là que mon seul but a été de le tuer. _Pour toi_. Je l'aurais fait pour lui, _putain_, vous ne comprenez donc pas ? J'aurais tout fait pour lui, et vous, vous êtes là, à me regarder comme un dégénéré qui a perdu la tête pendant la guerre. J'ai perdu des gens, un tas de monde, mais lui, lui il est mort,_ merde_, il n'est plus là… Vous n'avez de cesse de me dire que de toute manière, je ne lui inspirais que de la haine, mais sachez que je l'ai toujours su et vu. Pourquoi êtes-vous obligé d'en rajouter ? Non, Ron, je ne m'excuserai pas. Auprès de personne, jamais. Vous m'avez tous poussé, vous avez tous cru en moi, _putain_, mais moi j'ai tué Voldemort pour lui, pas pour vous. Je vous déteste. Il est mort par votre _putain_ de faute. Sans vous et votre sens de la justice – que d'ironie quand on sait à quel point c'est injuste, ce que vous avez fait ! – il serait encore vivant. Vivant, _merde_ !

« _J'ai si peur de mourir, Harry… _», tu m'as dit, avant de te coller contre moi. C'est la seule fois où je t'ai vu pleurer, la seule fois où je t'ai vu faible. Ça m'a complètement déchiré, de part en part. Je sentais dans mon cœur, cet horrible pincement, ce douloureux battement. Celui qui fait mal. Celui qui ne réagit que quand on aime. Celui que je ressens maintenant en permanence. J'ai encore l'impression de suffoquer, _putain_. Et ce mur ne m'a rien fait, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'y coller mon poing. _Je n'en ai plus rien à foutre, de toute manière_. La seule chose que je veux, c'est que tu reviennes. « _Je te promets que tout ira bien._ ». Une _putain_ de promesse que je n'ai même pas tenue. Et alors que ma main est en sang, je ne peux m'empêcher de frapper ce mur une nouvelle fois. Même si je sais que ça ne me soulagera jamais. Hurler et pleurer, c'est la seule chose que je sais faire. Je ne pourrai jamais plus te voir, je ne pourrai jamais plus avoir mal par ta faute, je ne pourrai jamais plus… plus jamais vivre… Tu aurais pu piétiner mon cœur que ça ne m'aurait rien fait, par rapport à ce que je ressens en ce moment.

Je ne pourrai jamais oublier ton regard. Ni ta main sur la mienne. Parce que c'était la seule chose _qui comptait vraiment_. Nous n'étions pas faits pour vivre ensemble, pour s'accorder comme les amants parfaits. Nous n'aurions jamais pu finir comme deux êtres charnels destinés l'un à l'autre. Et ça me fait terriblement mal. J'ai l'impression de n'être plus rien. Que le monde semble triste. Morne et sans intérêt. J'avais le sentiment que ta seule présence me rendait vivant. Que dirais-tu si tu me voyais comme cela ? Probablement me ricanerais-tu au nez. Et moi, je te répondrais. Comme j'aimerais pouvoir encore me disputer avec toi. Je donnerais tout pour ça… Mais rien n'y fera. Plus jamais, plus rien. Vais-je devoir vivre avec ça ? Le remord de ne pas t'avoir sauvé ? De t'avoir vu crever devant mes yeux ? _Putain_ et ton regard le jour de l'audience ! Oh, pardonne-moi… Je n'étais pas à ta hauteur, et je ne le serai plus jamais. Je n'en aurai plus l'occasion.

_Je t'aime, Draco._ Comme un _putain de dingue._ Je t'aimais et tu me détestais. Tu étais la personne que j'aurais voulu protéger plus que tout le reste. Mais je n'ai pas su faire ça. Si tu savais comme je me déteste.

« _Harry, j'ai vu la haine et la détresse qui brûlait dans tes yeux. Je sais qu'aucun de nous deux n'avons su voir à quel point tu pouvais avoir mal. Je suis tellement désolée qu'il te soit arrivé tout cela. Je sais combien tu as pu l'aimer, combien tu l'aimes toujours. Jamais personne ne pourrait imaginer ce que cela représente. Nous ne serons jamais dans ton cœur ou dans ta tête. Comme j'aimerais pouvoir le faire revenir pour qu'enfin tu ailles mieux. Mais rien n'ira jamais plus, pas vrai ? Tu me manques, Harry._

_Hermione._ »

Il me manque aussi. Il me manquera _toujours_...

* * *

Voilà voilà, pour cet OS un peu improvisé.

J'ai vraiment écrit de la merde T.T Cette fois je suis loin d'être fière de ce que je poste. Pourquoi je le fais ? Bah, pour elle...

J'ai écouté Skinny Love de **Birdy** en l'écrivant. Alors, voilà.

Oh, et si vous n'avez rien à lire, je vous propose _Un Avenir pour le moins Surprenant_. Elle est vraiment tordante.

HiMaboroshi.


End file.
